


Ma Arla

by greyassassin24



Series: Wild Desires [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bukkake, F/F, Facials, Hentai, Magic Cock, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill tries a tentacle spell on Hawke, but not all magic can be controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Arla

Merrill burst excitedly into the Hawke mansion, running through the empty hallways to find Hawke sitting at her desk in the main hall.

“Goodness, sweetheart.” Hawke laughed as she turned in her chair to see her tiny Dalish lover, setting down her book. “What has gotten into you?”

“Hawke,” She spoke the word quickly, out of breath and completely excited. “Come to bed, Ma Vhenan. Right now.” Her words came out in a torrid flood.

“Merr, what ar-” She cut herself off when she realized what Merrill had asked. “I mean, o-okay.” Whatever had gotten into Merrill, she wasn't about to turn down free sex with her wife, the most beautiful Dalish elf in the world.

She sat up, and Merrill took her by the hand, forcefully leading the human upstairs to their bedroom. In only moments she had turned from the Champion of the city of chains to a submissive sheep led by a voracious Dalish minx.

“What has gotten my little kitten so horny?” Hawke laughed as she kicked the door behind them, sliding the locking bolt home. Something told her that things were going to get very, very loud, and she didn't want anyone to come and investigate.

Merrill turned to her wife, and Hawke shivered when she saw the feral look of her Dalish. She licked her lips as she saw the human she was about to devour, and gave a lustful hiss, wrapping herself around Hawke like a velvet robe. “I was just down at the Hanged Man.” She purred, leaning up and kissing Hawke's neck, biting down on the special little spot just under her cheek, making the noblewoman cry out in pleasure. “And Isabela gave me some... reading.”

“Oh did she now?” Hawke chuckled, their lips meeting and tongues entwining immediately, and Merrill groped for human's crotch, rubbing the black silken panties just above her sex. Hawke moaned, and grabbed Merrill's breasts in response, giving them a squeeze with her strong, calloused hands.

Very suddenly, Merrill broke the kiss and turned Hawke around, shoving her against the wall, slamming the side of her wife's head into it. “She did.” Merrill purred, standing on her tiptoes and taking Hawke's ear in her mouth, eliciting a moan from the human. “And there was one book that wasn't even a story.” Hawke opened her mouth to provide a sarcastic reply, but Merrill put a finger over her lips. “Quiet...” She trailed off, gathering the courage to say what she had to say. “ _Whore_.”

Hawke breathed heavily, already ragged and rough, ready to scream all night long. Whenever Merrill got like this, she always made the Champion writhe and beg for hours and hours on end. The “ _innocent”_ Dalish girl made was surprisingly amazing at being the dominant partner in the bedroom. It must have been all those years of repression she went through, living among the ultra-conservative Dalish.

“You will do _exactly_ what I tell you to do.” Merrill commanded, holding Hawke down tightly. Heat was licking at her neck, and Hawke nodded emphatically. She wasn't sure if she could escape Merrill's clutches even if she wanted to. The tiny Dalish was surprisingly strong. “Or _else_.”

Then she grabbed Hawke around the hips and guided her to their bed, coarsely shoving her onto the bedsheets and holding her wrists in place, pinned over one another. That was their signal for who would play topsies. For whatever reason, wrists had become incredibly symbolic in their bedroom adventures, the ultimate show of possession. It controlled their loveblood, not to mention Merrill's blood magic.

“Oh, Merrill.” Hawke disobeyed without meaning to, the words slipping from her lips as lust made a hard rock in her chest, weight her belly down. “What are you going to do to me?” She was almost frightened over this, feeling Merrill ready to dominate and fuck her. Merrill got so into it, it was almost scary.

Not that she could do much about it, now. She was in the clutches of her Dalish mistress, and all she could do was hope that she could take the punishment she was about to receive.

Merrill grasped roughly at Hawke's breasts, giving them a strong, domineering squeeze before tearing her breastband in half, filling Hawke's ears with that abrupt, wonderful _rip_ cutting through the air. Then she tossed the silk fabric aside, discarded and worthless.

A moment later she flipped her wife onto her back, clutching her Champion's wrists and pinning them above her head as she leaned down to Hawke's ear, breathing into it, making Hawke shiver in pleasurable, primitive desire.

“You know exactly what I'm going to do to you.” She hissed into her wife's ear. “ _Shem_. This little Dalish girl is going to use you until you're good and spent, _whore_.”

Hawke smiled a moment at what Merrill was playing at. They had played the innocent human and the rapist Dalish savage as many times as they had played the innocent Dalish and the rapist human savage. Then she let it fade, assuming her role to play.

“No!” Hawke cried, stopping herself from smiling at Merrill's excellent acting. “No, no, no! Get off of me, you knife-eared barbarian!”

Merrill hissed, leaning down to kiss her victim. Hawke crossed her legs to cut off any sort of access to her womanhood. She turned her head away from the rapist elf's lips, but she simply dragged a tongue across the human's cheek. Hawke brought her acting to the forefront and made herself begin to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks at Merrill attempting to force herself onto the Champion.

“Now you're mine.” She hissed, taking Hawke's ear into her mouth and gnawing on it “Do you hear me, Shem? You belong to me.”

“No!” She sobbed. “Please... I'm-I'm a virgin! Please don't take that from me!”

Merrill chuckled deeply. “You want this.” She moved her hands so that both of Hawke's hands were pinned by only one of her own, and then her other hand slipped down to her Hawke's fully erect nipples. The Champion whimpered in fear from the savage and Merrill giggled.

“No. Please, please no.” She sobbed, but then Merrill pulled an implement from the pockets. Handcuffs. So that was her plan: Tie up the shem and fuck her until she couldn't breathe. Well, Hawke was going to make her work for it.

Hawke began to struggle, desperately trying to push Merrill off but it was useless. Merrill handcuffed her to the headboard, restraining the Champion completely. Nothing could save her from the wrath of the Dalish girl. She was helpless against the Blood Mage who had long since stolen both her mind and her heart.

“You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?” Merrill teased, leaning down to kiss helpless the human on the lips. “You silly, silly human. I see what you do to my clan.” She quirked an eyebrow at the human who was staring at her with pleading eyes, glistening in the sunset's gleam. “Do you know who I am?”

Hawke shook her head repeatedly, emphatically. “No. No, no I don't. Please, I've never met you in my life, I've never done an-”

“Silence.” Merrill didn't yell or so much as raise her voice, but there was steel in her voice, enough to make Hawke obey, to bend her knee to this woman who was bent on raping her. “You know exactly who I am. I know who you are, _human_.” With hands restrained, Merrill reached down and gave a squeeze to Hawke's breasts. “You are the one who watches my clan-sisters while they bathe.”

Hawke widened her eyes in faux realization, playing along with the love of her life. “You're _her_. The pretty one who wears that earthy armour who caries the staff.”

“So you _do_ know who I am.” Merrill giggled. “Don't think I haven't noticed what you do, touch yourself while my sisters bathe in the lakes. Don't think that I haven't found your little stashes of toys in the forest.” She leaned into Hawke's ear, voice excited and sultry. “Don't think that I didn't see you touching yourself while I bathed. You didn't think that I turned just so that you could see my body and started touching myself just then all by coincidence?”

“Oh god.” Hawke whimpered. “I didn't think-”

“Do you shems ever think?” Merrill hissed. “Do you know what my people will do to you if they find out that you watch us while we bathe, touching yourself and spreading the filth of your _cunt_ all over the forest?”

Hawke shivered a little. She and Merrill had roleplayed before, but it always surprised her when she saw how amazing Merrill was at acting, especially with how she was so comfortable when it came to defaming the people that she held so dear. It seemed that the quiet ones really were the kinkiest ones.

“I'm sorry.” She swore wholeheartedly. “I'm so sorry. It's just...” She forced herself to give an irritated sigh, finding it much harder to act than Merrill. “Elves are so beautiful, so exotic, so... sexy. I... my family would disown me if I so much as looked at one too much. I... I couldn't help myself.”

Merrill shook her head disappointed. “Not that one of us would ever touch a dirty shem'len. If I told my people what you were doing, that I suspected you might be thinking of kidnapping one of us...”

 "Please.” Hawke begged to her one and only love. “Please don't. I... I'll never so much as think of one of you again, if you just let me go.”

Merrill gave a devilish grin. “Oh, you're not getting away that easily.” And then she stood, promptly stripping herself naked. “My people would kill you for what you've done, and so would yours.” She turned to Hawke, giving her helpless human a wink. “I own you, human.”

“O-okay.” Hawke sobbed. “Do whatever you like to me, just... just don't tell anyone about what I've done.”

The tiny elf shrugged. “I'll consider it. Let's see how that tongue of yours does, first.”

Hawke gasped when her wife turned. She was still blown away by how gorgeous Merrill was, her petite little cleavage, the hairless apex of her legs, the way her sexy little tattoos ran all the way down her body, the black lines twining around her body like vines around a tree. Even after all this time of being together, Merrill was still the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas.

Merrill giggled before returning to the bed, sitting ontop of her love, positioning herself just below Hawke's breasts, making sure that she felt the warmth of her thighs and the wet heat between them. For a moment, she thought, seeing the desperation in Hawke's eyes, knowing just how much Hawke wanted it as she felt the edge of desire cut deep into her belly.

"Beg for it first," She commanded, and Hawke gasped.

"W-what?" Hawke cried, still playing the terrified, horny little girl act.

"I won't let you lick me until you've begged me for it. Now beg, like the dog you are.”

Hawke moaned in desire, and Merrill could feel her hips arch behind her. "Maker, Mer... little elf, please, please let me lick you. Feel you slide against my tongue, spilling your little juices splurt over my mouth and chin...”

An insistent tug between her legs made Merrill smile as she moved. "Since you asked so nicely," she murmured, scooting up until her knees were on either side of Hawke's head. As Hawke breathed heavily, she lowered her hips until she felt the first touch of Hawke's warm tongue. It sent sparks shooting beneath her skin, and the low throb ripped open into an almost unexpected burst of pleasure. For a moment the world faded into a hot white blur, ntohing existing except for Hawke's lips as they sealed around the point of her clit and started to suck.

Creators, but it felt amazing. The soft heat pulling her into the world, circles of heat tightening in her chest. Her internal muscles ripped with each lick, a flood pouring out from her womanhood and onto Hawke's mouth, covering her chin and throat.

A moment later, she reached down to focus Hawke's attention. She threaded her fingers through Hawke's hair, gripping the back of her neck. She gasped as Hawke's tongue moved lower, trying to cover every inch of her at once.

At that Hawke began pulling at her again, folding her in the tight, heat of her lips, the ones that had consistently pleasured her every day for over a year now. A groan rumbled in her chest, and the pressure she had felt earlier tightened, growing more and more every last moment. Something was starting to swell within her, familiar and terrifying at the same time, and she could barely breathe as it filled her to the brim and threatened to spill over.

At last Merrill threw her head back and screamed. "Oh – oh, Hawke, make me come!”

Her clit twitched in the seal of Hawke's lips, and she shouted as her entire body seized up and shivered. The rest came a moment later, a rush of heat that she couldn't stop even as Hawke's tongue kept licking her with all the might and love in her body. All she could do was let it happen.

The next thing she knew, Hawke felt her hands being unlatched from her bondage before strong hands pinned her wrists again, Merrill hips lifting off of her chest, leaving Hawke to gasp for air after being smothered by the younger woman's sex. Then a loud _crack_ filled the air, and she looked over, freezing.

“M-Merrill?” She whispered. “What are those?”

“Tentacles.”

And sure enough, they were. Dark green tentacles, some of them like the vines Merrill used in combat to hold down their enemies and others had a massive phallus on them, like a man's length.

“You know that book Isabela lent me?” Merrill giggled. “It wasn't a normal book.” Then she leaned forward, reaching Hawke's ear. “It was a spellbook.”

Hawke groaned and spread her legs for her kinky elf wife. Her nipples had pebbled under her silk nightie and were painfully erect. The heat had also coiled somewhere in her womb, wetness already slicking her pussy.

Letting out a soft cry, she reached between her legs, hissing as her fingers brushed over highly sensitive skin. Her clit was engorged and on fire. Whimpering pitifully, she started to pet herself, the pleasure easing the agony that was spreading like liquid electricity throughout her nervous system.  
  
A tentacle wrapped securely around her wrist. Then another around her throat. Her next cry came out as a watery sob. The tentacles were already oozing some sort of liquid—it was hot, but seemed to cool her fiery skin. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as it tugged her across the floor, and she struggled hopelessly. It wasn't letting her go. Not when she smelled so good and desperate.  
  
More tentacles came to her, wrapping around her other wrist and her ankles. Spreading her out like some fine specimen to be studied. It lifted her nightie until it was bunched up above her breasts, and tossed it aside. Now she was utterly naked except for her sopping wet panties.  
  
An appendage swiped across one erect nipple and she wailed, arching off the ground. Her pussy clenched around air, growing hotter and wetter. The smell only aroused Merrill further, who commanded the tentacle into restraining Hawke.. It made an almost cooing sound and cuddled closer. She could feel tentacles wrapped around her waist and spreading her thighs. It lifted her up off the ground so that she was dangling from its strength alone.

The limb around her throat loosened a bit, shifting until the head of it's phallus could press to her parted lips. It wiggled its way in, muffling the pitiful sounds that were escaping her. It filled her mouth gently, thrusting languidly in and out, as if testing the give. Her body was wracked with a sob as another came up between her breasts, slipping past her lips, and stretching her jaw until it ached. It slid deeper, gagging her as it wriggled down her throat before it proceeded to thrust leisurely, taking all the time it needed.

Her eyes rolled back as she tried to grow accustom to the oxygen deprivation. When she started choking, oxygen suddenly filled her lungs, and she silently realized that somehow the spell was making sure she didn't suffocate as it fucked her mouth. That was undoubtedly Merrill's design.  
  
She felt herself being lifted slightly off of the ground, and her legs were spread even further. Letting out a whimper, the beast thrust particularly harshly down her throat, and she gagged again, body going taunt for a moment. Once she'd finally relaxed again, she felt a tentative prodding at her arse. Thrashing a moment, she choked and froze. Watching silently, two large tentacles descended, open to reveal a strange coiling of worm-like appendages before they latched onto her erect nipples.

The tentacle began to attempt to penetrate her through the soaking wet panties, pushing all the way inside until the frame snapped, ripping her underwear to shreds, making Hawke moan. It was then that more tentacles sprouted, moving to her soaked pussy.

The buildup was the best part. Her muscles tensed and she felt the orgasm starting deep in her core. Her body started to seize up drawing her muscles taunt, the pleasure almost too much, but luckily the tentacle took the lead, thrusting into her as she had instructed, while her limp hand barely grasped it. It plunged into her over and over, feeling her body starting to shudder.

It thrust into her a few more times until it stilled, stiffened, and thickened. It elongated and pressed to her cervix, the tip of it opening to allow it to spread the muscle and shoot her womb full with a mixture of numbing and ecstasy-heightening liquid. It coated the walls of it, and she decided she didn't want to know what it was for.  
  
A few moments later, when a stream of thick, sticky juices began to form in the huge tentacle in her pussy, she panicked. Thrashing about, she tried to get free for the first time since the debacle began. The tentacles only tightened their hold, stroking her to try and keep her calm. Milk leaked down her breasts, cum and saliva down her chin, and tears of pleasure down her cheeks.

This would be the death of her.

Merrill smiled at her handiwork as the tentacle slipped from Hawke's mouth, leaving her coughing and gasping for air, having her wife exactly where she wanted her as the tentacles held her, unmoving, keeping her in the air as she coughed. The mighty Champion had been brought to her knees.

She was about to gesture for the vines to lay her down so she could finish their lovemaking session with a little roleplay and then some cuddling, when the tentacles began to move inside of Hawke again, without Merrill's command. She frowned, and gesutred for them to stop, but they didn't.

“Oh, Merrill!” Hawke cried loudly as the pleasure came again, her gag still laying outside of her mouth. “Oh fuck, you sexy little minx. I don't know how much more of this I can take.”

“Hawke.” Merrill whispered in fear. “I'm not ordering it to do that.”

Hawke pried her eyes open, watering and blurred in pleasure. “What?” Her voice was dark and husky, throaty. “What do you mean?”

“It's doing that on it's own.” Merrill shook her head. “I should dispel it, stop it befo-”

“No!” Hawke cried, bucking her hips into the tentacle that was inside of her womanhood. “Please, Merrill, don't. I-I need this.”

Merrill swallowed hard and nodded. This was such a bad idea, but the desperation in her wife's voice made her heart melt. Another minute couldn't hurt, surely.  
  
Hawke cried out. Her back arched as an odd sucking sensation had her womb clenching, and suddenly there were little worm-like things wiggling their way into her breasts. She would have cried out if not for the cocks down her throat. The sensations continued, and she squirmed until a similar tentacle drew near and latched onto her engorged clit. She came like a wanton slut, hips bucking and humping the air as the tentacles brought her over the edge for the second time.  
  
Merrill began to purr at the reaction, and ordered it to gently begin prodding at her arsehole again, although she was no longer sure if it was her will or the spell's that caused it to obey. Tears of pleasure slipping down Hawke's cheeks, she could only wait, body shaking, as it slowly worked and teased her anus open, wriggling its way into her. It wasn't very large, gingerly stroking in and out of her, until a thicker portion was shoved deep—it was almost like the knotting of a dog. Groaning, she felt the cock around her throat and in her mouth stiffen before it released itself at her wonderful cock-sucking, something Merrill had long since known from their bedplay. It was earthy and sweet on her tongue, and some of it dripped down her chin. The tentacle stilled for a brief moment before it simply resumed its thrusting.  
  
The one in her anus began releasing fluids. It was oddly cool, and filled her belly. She had expected pain as her stomach began to distend, but none came. Only an enormous pressure that made her want to scream. The tentacle in her arse wiggled, sitting itself securely into her. She rocked her hips, and the appendage on her clit jerked accordingly.

The member in her pussy slithered free with a gross pop. She cringed at the sound, feeling fluid leak from her. Feeling oddly tingly. Another massive tentacle came forth, a good five or six inches in girth, with odd ridging about it. It drove into her without warning, slamming deep and hard. She felt stretched and used. She felt a pleasurable ache shoot through her, and it fucked her perfectly—hitting all the right spots, pushing and pulling her body for her. When she came, milk squirted from her breasts and Merrill let out a crow of happiness.  
  
With the cream inside of her, Hawke cried out as she felt her stomach gurgling unpleasantly, and she could only imagine what would happen when it finally decided to slip from her poor butt. Feeling the spell's strength shift, she tried to squirm as if slowly pulled from her ass. The second the head of tentacle slid loose, she gave a groan of pleasure. Hawke was immediately grateful for all of the long hours she had spent cleaning her arse for Merrill to play with, considering that this wouold be exponentially more messy if she hadn't.  
  
Sobbing, she felt rather empty. The tentacles at her breasts coiled around them, and the invading worms began thrusting, much like a cock would into a pussy. She tried to scream as fire spread through her; a blindingly intense pleasure that made her cunt drip. Her fluids were leaking down her thighs, and her eyes rolled back as the appendage at her clit tightened and sucked. She came with a full-body shudder, squirting hard as her hips jerked back and forth, to and fro.  
  
Merrill purred again, and a massive tentacle at least five inches thick placed itself at the entrance to her ass. It nudged her for a moment, as if warning her, before it thrust in, deep and relentless. Pain exploded through her, only contained by the intense pleasure that was still making her mind turn to mush. It thrust a few time, deep and strong, until it settled. She took a deep, stuttering breath, content to have it still within her as she tried to ignore the dull ache it had created. Her body jerked when it began to vibrate, sending her over the edge once again.  
  
The vibrations continued, rocking her to the core. A tentacle about half an inch thick came up, hovering around her pussy. She was so far gone at this point, body covered in a glistening sheen of sweat as she jerked and moved in time with the pleasure coursing through her. The small tentacle moved forward, thrusting briefly into her aching pussy. It wasn't large, but it left her squirming. It retracted again and moved up slightly. When she felt it wiggling into her urethra, she screamed and thrashed. It drove into her gently, twisting occasionally and causing her to release muffled whines that only seemed to spur on the cocks fucking her mouth. It was even more exciting to think that her wife was watching her fuck this foreign beast, that she was pulling the strings on both of them like a puppet master.  
  
One stroked over the moist lips gently before it shoved into her, thick and harsh and long. Her back arched again, and the tentacle at her clit sucked and tugged until she came with a sob, tears falling freely. The vibrations in her arse increased as the phallus tentacle shoved in and out of her pussy. It wasn't long before there was another. Then another. Then another. Five of them filled and stretched her aching, hungry womanhood. She knew there had to be blood, but it didn't stop the elf from fucking her. It didn't stop it from thrusting into every hole until she was clenching and twisting around the appendages, hitting an orgasm so hard she couldn't see straight.  
  
They all stiffened in her. Pumping faster. Harder. Filling her more. Stretching her. Merrill hissed in pleasure at watching her wife be some completely fucked. She gestured, and cum filled her completely.

The tiny elf giggled when Hawke screamed, crying out in sheer pleasure, begging desperately for more. But enough was enough, she thought. They were still doing odd things that she hadn't ordered them to, and she had to put a stop to this before it went too far.

Merrill's train of thought came to an abrupt halt as she felt one of the vines probe the entrance of her own womanhood. It had broken free of her control!

She tried to wriggle free but was completely restrained by the other vines. The vine began to push its way inside of her and she began to sob in fear. She was getting raped by her spell! She had pretended to be raped by Hawke before, but this was different. The tentacle pushed its way deeper and then began to expand inside of Merrill's very tight canal. She screamed in pain."Please stop! Please!" She cried, but it was pointless. For a moment she thought that maybe Hawke would save her, but then she realized that her wife likely thought that this was all part of the game, part of the elf's kink.

As she cried out, Merrill felt another vine slip down and lower to her rear, ready to probe her arse. She began to struggle again. She and Hawke had played around back there, of course, and it was her single most sensitive spot. If this spell hurt in her sex, what would it feel like in her arse?  
  
And Merrill didn't have to wonder long. The phallic tentacle pushed its way inside of her arsehole, despite her attempts to keep it clenched shut, making her scream in agony. It felt like she was being ripped in half. The back there began to expand and push deeper into her rear end, mimicking the movements of the vine in her sex, which were still pumping her full.  
  
The vine in Merrill's pussy went deeper than anything ever had, even further than Hawke's biggest toys. She felt it push its way past her cervix and enter her womb and she sobbed in pain. What was it doing? The vine in her arse was deeper than she thought anything could go, burning pain. Just as it felt as if all hope was gone, the vines stopped moving and expanding. They just stopped, like they were waiting for something. She sat perfectly still, dreaded to think of what was going to happen next.  
  
A moment later, she heard a noise and watched in horror as a vine rose from the pile where the spell had been bound. This vine was different from the others. It was several shades of green lighter and not as thick, but that wasn't what truly distinguished it from the others. To her shock, this vine was steadily dripping with a thick green goop. The vine moved towards her lips and, despite her efforts, it pushed its way past her clenched teeth and into her mouth.  
  
Merrill felt the vine begin to slowly fill her mouth with the green slime she had seen it dripping moments before, the same salacious way she had forced it into Hawke's mouth, who was now watching mutely, excitedly touching herself. To her shock, the paste actually tasted good! It was sweet and tasted like a mixture of oranges, strawberries, springtime. Merrill felt herself relaxing. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.  
  
The tiny elf felt the vines in her arse and pussy begin to slowly thrust in and out of her, and to her shock it actually felt good! Much like she and Hawke made love. She began to moan and suck greedily at the plant in her mouth, completely forgiving it for the pain it had caused her. Hawke had done much the same, and she had seemed to love it.

“Oh, Merrill.” Hawke spoke in a word that sounded completely different than normal, her voice hoarse and throaty. “I love watching you do that.”

And Merrill answered that by moaning and relaxing her throat, trying to prompt the vine to go deep in her throat. She knew from her and Hawke's toys that she could take it all the way down, and that it did.

Somehow, Merrill found herself in a relaxing world of pleasure. She was being furiously fucked in all three of her holes by this spell she had lost control of, and she was absolutely loving it! She was doing all she could do to spur the plant on; moaning, spreading her legs, and even meeting the vines' thrusts herself, knowing all the while that her wife was watching, fingers jammed inside of herself.

Moments later, she gasped as she felt two vines wrap around her small breasts, resting their tips against her nipples. "What now?" She thought excitedly to herself. They rubbed against her nipples, making them completely hard, tightening and pulling on them until they became fully erect. Then one of the phallic shaped ones rose up, the other vines pressing her breasts together moments before the erection pressed between her breasts as it had to her Hawke, fucking her petite cleavage. For a moment she considered how terrifying this whole situation was, but a heavy spurt of the green goop in her mouth quieted these feelings.  
  
As she was begin to grow accustomed to the feeling of her nipples being fucked, Hawke crawled up beside her and began to manhandle the elf girl, slinging the girl over her lap, and began spanking. Merrill screamed into the phallus inside of her mouth, which promptly spurted in response. Then Hawke pooled a fist in her hair, ripping on it in a surge of pain, pulling the phallus out of her wife's mouth.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” She demanded, and Merrill complied, flaring the perfect pink of her tongue covered in green slime. “Such a dirty little slut. Swallow it.” Merrill giggled and swallowed the juices on her tongue. “Good girl.” Then she grabbed Merrill's jaw and forced her mouth open for the tentacle. “Go on, then. I want to watch her suck you off.” The vine complied for whatever reason and shoved itself into Merrill's throat, fucking her mouth as Hawke resumed spanking her adorable little arse.

After several more minutes of agonizing pleasure, spurting juices made Merrill feel all three of the groups of vines begin to secrete fluids into her and she giggled as she thought _"They're cumming in me."_  
  
The had been pounding her arse throat and pussy furiously for what seemed like a long time, and the tiny elf wondered if they would cum too. Merrill had long since lost count of how many orgasms she'd had since this began, but she felt another one coming on. She tensed and moaned against the vine that was furiously fucking her throat, as she felt the familiar waves of pleasure wash over her, Hawke's strong, calloused hands abusing her rear.  
  
She wanted the vines to cum too she decided. Not to end this, but because she felt as though they deserved it. She had only ever felt this good when she was with Hawke, and she wanted to please these tentacles as much as she did her wife. She began to clench her pussy and arse around the thick vine inside of them, squeezing them just like she would whenever Hawke used a toy on her. The vines, as though sensing her intentions began to fill her up with whatever their version of cum was. Merrill felt her womb expand just a little from the amount of liquid that filled it. She noticed that the vines in her mouth and arse didn't produce nearly as much. For a moment she wondered on why that was, but then Hawke's hand found her arse again.

Hawke rose her hand up again, but then froze when she felt it stopped. A tentacle was around her wrist.

It wrapped itself around the Champion once more, sprouting more tentacles to hold both of the women, and then lifted both of them up, holding them helpless. The two wives met each other's eyes. Merrill tried to communicate how sorry she was to her love, using her eyes which were the only part of her body she still had control of, but Hawke smiled at her as the tentacles wrapped around her.

“I love you so much!” Hawke declared as the vines enveloped her body. “You're the most beautiful little elf in the whole world.”

The tentacle popped out of Merrill's mouth, and she coughed on it's seed that it had left in her mouth. “H-hawke.” She choked. “I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!”

“Sorry?!” Hawke laughed, feeling the irresistible urge to start masturbating except for the fact that she was all tied up. “For what? Fucking me harder than you ever have before?” Hawke shook her head as the spell repositioned her and Merrill to be kneeling beside one another. “I'm in heaven, my love.”

Merrill smiled at her wife's joy, but couldn't stop herself from worrying about their situation. The spell was doing it's job amazingly at pleasuring them, but when would it end? What if what it was pouring into them was diseased or... or left one of them with a child?

But for now, those thoughts were chased away by movement of the tentacles, sliding into the lower holes of the two wives, ignoring their mouths. Hawke groaned and turned her head, meeting Merrill's lips and trailing her tongue carefully inside, tasting the cum in her mouth, gently cleaning it out as the tentacles fucked them in tandem.

Then four tentacles came up to their mouths, and Hawke smiled. “I don't know if I can take care of all four of your boys myself...” She winked, and Merrill got the message.

“Allow me, _ma vhenan_.” She smiled, and they both relaxed their throats, opening their mouths. A tentacle went to Merrill, and another to Hawke, jamming themselves down the throats of the two women. The Champion held up her hands and placed them over the remaining two, sliding them up and down in a salacious method of pleasuring them.

Merrill moaned as her tentacle found it's way down her throat, muffling the pitiful sounds that were escaping her. It filled her mouth gently, thrusting mercilessly in and out, fucking Merrill's throat until it hurt. Merrill screamed as it entered, once more stretching her jaw until it ached. It slid deeper, gagging her as she gently moaned the word “Hawke”.

She'd become used to the transition, and didn't even gag as a new vine took its place. As this happened, she could feel her wife shaking as an orgasm took her body. Groaning around the cocks in her mouth, she humped the air wantonly, as if begging for more. The monster responded with a long, hard thrust of the tentacle in her. Her pussy instantly clenched around it, and she came as it filled her with hot, sticky seed.

It was all too much. Merrill screamed and squirted hard, Hawke doing the same simultaneously so that their clear, sticky juices coated the already soaked bedsheets. The tentacles exploded inside of them, completely filling all of their holes at once, the ones Hawke had been paying her hands to covering her face with white seed. The one inside of Hawke had snaked it's way into her womb, and completely filled her belly with it's juices, making her look as if she were near the time to give birth.

Then they all removed themselves from the two women, lifting themselves to hang over their heads, all over.

“W-what are they doing now?” Merrill whimpered.

But Hawke smiled. She knew what they were doing, and had always dreamed of it. They were all going to come at once, covering the two women completely in their seed.

“Just open your mouth, darling. They'll do the rest.”

As she spoke, the first of their captors began to shiver and pulse it let loose a load of warm sticky cum onto them. It lands on Hawke's shoulder and cheek and just dripped down her body. Then the next one exploded, enough to cover the both of them, four thick ropes of cum splattered over their bodies, the first reaching as high as the breasts while the rest flew across their chests. Two came at once, both straight across Hawke's face and all over her forehead, up and into her hair in straight line. A little bit of it got in her mouth, but it mostly just covered her head.

They continued on like that forever, wave after wave as they came all over every last inch of the two women's heads until there was nothing left that wasn't covered in their seed. At last they released Hawke and Merrill, letting them flop uselessly onto the bed. The tentacles retreated to where Merrill had summoned them, and the spell dissipated.

Merrill and Hawke both gasped for air on the bed, thrashing around and jerking their hips in an attempt to find more pleasure.

“Oh, Merrill.” Hawke's voice cut through after what felt like the longest time of silence. “That was...”

“Amazing.” Merrill finished emphatically and Hawke nodded in agreement.

“Amazing.” She murmured as she drifted off into sleep. She knew that they should shower to get their group cum off, but she was utterly spent. Neither of the two wives would be able to walk for days.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, _ma vhenan_.”


End file.
